The Tower
The Tower is the largest palace of Mistmantle. It is built on a high outcrop of rock and is sand-stone yellow and is said to look almost like gold. Many animals live and work there, from the kitchen staff to the King and Queen. Curiously, many of the inhabitants of the tower are referred to as "tower squirrels" regardless of whether they are squirrels or another species altogether. It has a gathering chamber where large meetings, trials or ceremonies are held. There is a throne room where the king and queen hold smaller meetings or discussions, a turret that the priest uses and many other rooms, as well as tunnels and passageways that are very useful in Urchin and the Raven War. Areas of interest within the Tower The Armory The armory is a room where armor and weapons such as helmets, bows, arrows and swords are stocked. It is run by a group of animals who are part of the Circle, and help the captains organize all the weapons for wars. The armory is also in charge of making new swords for the captains. The Chamber of Candles The Chamber of Candles is an important location of the Tower. In Mistmantle's past, it was used as a dungeon by a mad squirrel king who used to make sacrifices of unsuspecting islanders by throwing them into the pit. According to legend, moles that survived being thrown into the pit dug out tunnels and formed the Old Palace and made an army that defeated the king. The dungeon was sealed and forgotten until Husk found it by accident. Later Brother Fir cleansed it of its dark past with light. Later on Juniper and Urchin follow a tunnel into the base of the pit where they find Husk's remains. It is renamed the Chamber of Candles and is used for blessings by the priests. Brother Fir's Turret Brother Fir's turret is where the priest lives. It is located at the highest point within the tower. It has its own fireplace, where herbs are often burned with the wood, giving the room a soft, pleasant scent. It is known to have the best view from the castle and one can see very far across the island. Beneath the windows there are a couple of window boxes which Brother Fir had grown herbs in. It later became Brother Juniper's turret. The Workrooms This is the room where hedgehog and some squirrels make all cloaks and other garments for all the Tower's workers and residents. Needle, Myrtle and Thripple are working there, and they also make the Threadings in the workrooms. They also make all the decorations for parties and events, as well as wedding dresses. The Gathering Chamber The Gathering Chamber is a room used to hold big events like coronations, some festivals, and funerals, as well as admit animals to the Circle. It was also used to hold the casting of lots and talking to the swans about the ravens. The king and queen and the Circle also sometimes meet in the Gathering Camber. Throne Room The throne room is where the Circle have their meetings. In this room Urchin was made a captain, and it's where Catkin originally took the swans to speak to her father during the Raven War. Spring Gate The Spring Gate is an entrance to the Tower, called so because it has a spring at it. There are also chambers right near it including Corr's, Urchin's, and Padra and Arran's. Category:Castles Category:Places